


Red Fin Mackerel, 890 Cenz Per Pound

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Doing what you love and what you need to do to keep the doors don't always mix well together…





	

The back door slid open, and Izumi became aware of two things: the sound of a diesel engine idling, and moments later, the very distinct smell of red fin mackerel.  She closed her eyes a moment and took a few deep (but pungent) breaths.  There was some friendly banter between her husband and the delivery man, and then the sound of chains and aluminum clanking as Sig closed the receiving door once again.

“I hate that smell,” she griped as she wandered over to inspect the fresh fish.  “Stupid Þýriæns and their self righteous ban on good red meat.”

“It’s only for a couple of months,” Sig soothed as he hefted one of the thirty pound monsters from the shipping crate, lying it on one of the butcher blocks reserved only for fish.  He sliced its head off, cleaned, gutted, and filleted the flesh as perfectly as he would a pork loin.  “Soonest begun is soonest done, dear,” he encouraged after she just stood there watching a moment.

Sighing, she picked up one of the foul smelling creatures and joined him.  Damn things weren’t going to butcher themselves, unfortunately. 


End file.
